Rainy Day
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: ..one-sided Backshipping.. ..slight Questshipping.. It's raining and Jun'ichi is alone with his thoughts. There is a knock on the door, and it's Marina. Revised version up
1. Normal Chapter

Rainy Day  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, though I wish they would.  
  
Summary: Jun'ichi is think about Marina on a rainy day. There's someone at the door, it's Marina. But why is she here? Where is Kenta? Rated PG-13 for Jun'ichi's cursing. Jun'ichi x Marina or Questshipping but mostly Jun'ichi and Marian.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
I was sitting on my living room couch. Watching TV, but I wasn't   
  
paying attention, I was thinking about, her.... God damn it, why did   
  
she have to go with him? *Boom* Crap, the electricity went out. I   
  
guess I'll get the flashlight. *knock knock knock* Who the hell   
  
would be knocking on the door in a rainy day like this? *Open door*   
  
"Marina! What are you doing here?!" Her beautiful face was all wet  
  
(either from the rain or tear). She is silent. "Wah!" She burst into   
  
tears and ran onto my shoulder for support. Her wet clothes were   
  
clinging onto her delicate skin. "There, there, tell me what's   
  
wrong." I tried to comfort her. "Lets go to the living room, I'll   
  
get you a towel."   
  
Shit, I remembered the electricity went out. Good  
  
thing there was a flashlight on the table (AN: Don't ask me why   
  
there was a flashlight in the middle of the table) I wonder what made   
  
her so upset. It better not be Kenta or the next time I see him, I'll   
  
give him a black eye! (AN:Kinda cheesy)   
  
I returned to the living room with the towel in my hand. " Marina, I   
  
got the towel." "Thanks" She replied weakly. She started drying   
  
herself off.  
  
"So.....why are you here?" I tried to start the conversation. I saw   
  
her frown. "Well it all started a few days ago. Kenta seemed busier   
  
than usual. He seemed to be hiding something. A big secret, like he  
  
was dating another girl secretly. I kept begging for him to tell me.  
  
He finally got annoyed and he yelled at me. I started crying and ran   
  
outside. It started raining. I was a few blocks away from your house.   
  
So I thought you would let me in, which you did. Aren't I stupid?   
  
Crying over a little secret Kenta wouldn't tell me." She started   
  
crying. Once again, I tried to comfort her. I wrapped my arms and   
  
embraced her in a hug. The room was silent except for the pitter   
  
patter of the rain outside. Her sobs softened and she stopped   
  
crying.  
  
Her little sniffles could be heard throughout the big,dark and empty   
  
house.  
  
Damn the Kenta, had to go make Marina cry. I swear, I will hurt you.  
  
The silence was broken my her soft voice. "And please Jun'ichi, don't   
  
beat up Kenta. It was not his fault, only mine." "Okay, I'll try not   
  
to, only because you said so." "Thanks Jun'ichi" We fell asleep on   
  
the couch that night. (AN: Nothing happened people!)  
  
I woke up to find Marina gone. I smelled something cooking. I walked   
  
to the kitchen, groggily. "Marina, what are you doing?" "Making   
  
breakfast, want some?" She replied pointing to the chocolate chip  
  
pancakes. "I think I'll go brush my teeth first" (AN: Which all you  
  
readers should do before eating breakfast) "Okay" She said and went   
  
back to flipping the pancakes.  
  
The phone rang (After I brushed my teeth). * Ring Ring Ring, Ring   
  
Ring Ring, Phone call, Phone call* I picked up the phone and the   
  
screen turned on. "Kenta?" "Hey, morning Jun'ichi, Marina doesn't   
  
happen to be there does she?" He looks worried. "No." I lied. "Hey   
  
Jun'ichi! Your pancakes are ready!" Marina's voice came from the   
  
kitchen. No, not now! "Uh, was that Marina?" Kenta asked,   
  
suspiciously. "Uh, no." I lied nervously. A plate of pancake was   
  
shoved in front of me. "Hey Jun'ichi, the pancakes are great, try   
  
some before-" She looked at the screen."Kenta....I'm sorry....for   
  
bothering you and begging you to tell me your secret. Please forgive   
  
me!" I stood up and let Marina sit on the chair. Kenta's face   
  
softened. "Marina, the secret I tried to keep was this." A wigglytuff   
  
appeared on the screen. "Wiggly" It spun around several times and did   
  
a pose. "Kenta! You made Pink-chan evolve, not to mention teach it   
  
more dances!" I can tell she was happy. It was sickening. I scowled.  
  
I walked to the living room to let Marina finish her conversation   
  
with Kenta. A few minutes later, she hung up. "Bye Jun'ichi! I'm   
  
leaving!" I heard a door creak open and then heard a slam. The door   
  
opened again. Marina kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for being there   
  
for me yesterday." Then she turned around and left. Silence was   
  
heard. I turned on the TV again and started staring at it but not   
  
paying attention. I'm alone again.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
This story was suppose to be Jun'ichi's POV. I don't support Jun'ichi and Marina but I support Questshipping. I think the characters are a bit OOC because I don't think Kenta would ever yell at Marina. He's to cool to. I can't think of a good title name. I read a Gymshipping story along time ago. It inspired me to write this fic. And if you don't know who these people are, they are the kids in the Raikou special. I really want to watch it. Please review, flames are excepted, but no crappy ones. 


	2. Revised Chapter

**Rainy Day (revised)**

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, though I wish they would.

**Summary:** Jun'ichi is thinking about Marina on a rainy day. There's someone at the door, it's Marina. But why is she here? Where's Kenta? It's supposed to be Backshipping and there is some Questshipping but my aim was Backshipping.

Note: This is all after the Raikou incident, Kenta and Marina are dating. Their ages would probably be around 15-18.

* * *

I was sitting on my living room couch, staring at the screen of my television. I hear the pitter patter of the rain against my window but I wasn't watching what was on the TV. I was thinking about her again. God damn it, why did she have to go with him?

*Boom*

*Zap*

Crap, the electricity went out. Oh well, not like I was watching TV any way.

*knock knock knock*

Who the hell would be outside in a thunder storm?

I walked through the dark room, careful not to trip on anything.

*opens door*

"Marina?! What are you doing here?"

Her face was all wet, and it wasn't only because of the rain. She ran into my arms and started crying. I enveloped her in a hug.

"Let's go to the living room, I'll get you a towel so you can dry off."

I felt her nod on my chest. I grabbed my spare flash light hanging off the wall and we ventured our way through the dark.

Marina sat on the couch, her eyes were staring out into space and her body was shivering.

"I'll go get towels, stay right there."

I placed the spare flash light on the table so she wouldn't be left in the dark. I wonder what made her so upset.

I came back with some towels and another flash light. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Here, dry yourself off, wouldn't want to get a cold, would ya?"

"Thanks." She replied weakly, taking the towel and started to dry her hair.

It was silent, so I tried to start a conversation. "So...Marina, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be running out in a thunder storm for nothing would you?"

She was quiet.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but it would be better for you if you didn't keep all your problems locked up."

She sighed then started to speak.

"Me and Kenta were always together, always happy. But then a few days ago, he always seemed to be missing. Every time I called him, he's busy, when I try visiting him, he's not there. I think he's ignoring me. Then this morning, I went to check on him. He wasn't there but I waited until he came home. When he did, he was very surprised to see me. I asked him where he was and he refused to tell me. We got into a fight so I ran off. I didn't know where to go. Then it started raining so I came here since I was in the neighborhood."

I stared at her. This was all Kenta's doings... How dare he make her upset! He will pay! Then I noticed that Marina started crying again. I pulled her to my lap and gave her a hug. She soon fell asleep. I looked at her face and wiped a tear off her cheek. I then fell asleep.

The morning came, and the sun's rays shined in my eyes. I woke up and remembered what had happened yesterday. Where was Marina? The lovely smell of pancakes filled the air, and it came from the kitchen.

"Marina, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, you don't mind if I used your kitchen do you?"

I shook my head. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Oh, okay, I'll go brush my teeth first."

"Okay" She said and went back to her pancake flipping.

I was about to go get some breakfast, when the phone rang.

*Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Phone call, Phone call*

I picked up the phone, and the screened turned on.

"Kenta?"

"Hey, morning Jun'ichi, Marina doesn't happen to be there does she?" He looks worried and apologetic.

"No" I lied.

"Hey Jun'ichi! Aren't you going to eat our breakfast?" Marina yelled from the kitchen.

"That wasn't Marina, was it?"

"Uh, no." I looked nervous.

I heard a clang and noticed Marina had set a place of pancakes in front of the screen.

"Hey Jun'ichi, you have to try some, these are good."

"Marina?"

She looked at the screen, then was about the run away from my video phone.

"Marina, wait, I'm sorry."

She looked back at the screen. I stood up and let her sit on the chair.

"Marina, look, I'm sorry. I know I've been ignoring you for the past few days but I have a good reason for that."

Marina didn't say anything. He continued.

"I noticed that your birthday was about to come up so I decided-" He didn't get to finish because a giant blue claw shoved him out of the way. "Feralligator!" "Ow! What did you do that for?! Oh, um, anyway, Marina, I helped you evolve your Crocanaw into a Feraligatr."

Marina was speechless. Then she smiled and looked like she was about to cry.

"Kenta...thank you...and I'm sorry too... I just love Wani-Wani's new look!" Her eyes were all sparkly-like.

I watched as the two talked. I smiled sadly, she would never look at me like that. Never. I went to the living room couch again and just sat there.

I guess Marina finished her talk with Kenta.

"Bye Jun'ichi! I'm leaving now! Oh yeah, and don't forget to eat the pancakes!"

I heard the door open, followed by a slam. The door opened again and she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything Jun'ichi."

She smiled and then left. I turned on the TV and just stared at it. I'm alone again.

* * *

Yep, that's the revised version. It's still not good, and I kinda changed Jun'ichi's personality. He's less angry and knows that Marina and Kenta are together and he can't change that. And also, I changed her supposed Wigglytuff into a Feraligatr. I just saw the Raikou Special a few days ago, that I realized her Jigglypuff wasn't the only one that dances. And it takes time to evolve a Croconaw and none to evolve a Jigglypuff. Please give some reviews, maybe even flames if you hate it that much. And I might make a dubbed version of it.


End file.
